


give you my name

by mytsukkishine



Series: kakairu for the soul [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi is a Good Boyfriend, He Tried To Hide The Ring, Kakashi Week 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but you know, prompt: ukki-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi knew from the day he landed his eyes on Iruka, he wanted him by his side forever. That one day, they’ll share each other’s name- but of course, nothing went as planned as Iruka accidentally saw the email he received regarding the ring he purchased.Containing their laughter, Iruka asked if the ring was hidden somewhere and Kakashi found himself playing a game of hot or cold with Iruka looking everywhere in the house.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakairu for the soul [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	give you my name

**Author's Note:**

> henlooo \o/  
> i know, super late for Kakashi Week, but remember- Kakashi is always late :p  
> this story is based on a reddit post "there's an engagement ring hidden in my house right now", so if the storyline is somewhat familiar, it's because it is :D
> 
> once again, thank you to [Vynush](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7928031/) for beta-ing my fic! the little notes u left about iruka is just <333
> 
> other mistakes are on me for I added some they didn't get to check :3c
> 
> well, enjoy!  
> belated happy birthday to our kakashi \o/  
> song: [green tea & honey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mcp1UhXsyU4&ab_channel=DaneAmar-Topic) by daneamar

_ I said now here we go again  
_ _ Another verse about  
_ _ How you got me feeling it  
_ _ I'm feeling very many different  
_ _ Types of ways _

  
  


Saturday night only meant one thing for Iruka - date night. After a week of restless nights with him grading papers and Kakashi drawing lots of proposals for his clients, this Saturday was what they deserved. Since they didn’t want to go outside and stress themselves further, a chick flick movie with chips in their hands was enough for a perfect date night. 

All in all, tonight will be the only time they’d be able to cut themselves off from reality. No laptops and phones, just him and Kakashi. 

However, before they could even start, an emergency came up regarding Kakashi’s work that forced him to go through his laptop in the living while Iruka busied himself with his phone, waiting for Kakashi to finish. 

As minutes went by, Kakashi was starting to panic, gray orbs glued on his LED monitor as he mumbled to himself. “I swear I sent it to her yesterday night.” Kakashi pouted and Iruka could only watch from beside him. Apparently his client said she hadn’t received the proposal yet, and she needed to look it over with her husband tonight, but of course, not everything could go according to plan because for Kakashi, it seemed like the message he sent magically disappeared- no confirmation of him successfully emailing it to her. 

“How about you just send it to her again?” Iruka suggested as he slumped back on the couch, cheeks pressed against the side of Kakashi’s arm as his gaze went to Kakashi’s laptop. His boyfriend was rapidly scanning through every category, labels, and unread messages. 

Iruka’s inner OCD spiked up a little once he saw Kakashi had two hundred unread messages. Really, Iruka thought, Kakashi should delete some stuff so he wouldn’t be so lost in his own email. 

“I can’t. I left my flash drive at work, and this is my personal laptop. My work laptop is also-”

“At work.” Iruka finished with a cheeky smile. Kakashi only smiled softly as he faced Iruka to drop a kiss right on his forehead. Kakashi then proceeded to grab his phone to call someone.

Twenty minutes had passed with Iruka playing with his phone while Kakashi busied himself in searching for that file, when the brunet decided he had enough of these cute cat videos. He wanted movie night to happen, but of course, there’s the Kakashi problem so the only solution the professor could think of was to help his poor boyfriend. 

“You know what, I’ll grab some snacks and then I’ll help you!” Iruka proclaimed rather loudly but soon regretted it when Kakashi gave him an apologetic gaze and pointed at his phone desperately. 

Iruka forgot that Kakashi was talking to the client. 

Kissing the top of Kakashi’s head, Iruka made his way towards the kitchen. He was humming lightly, thinking of what snacks he could pull out of the pantry when his feet came to a halt, eyes landing on the display right at the entrance of the kitchen. 

Iruka smiled as he reached out and gently caressed the lively leaves of the plant Naruto had given to Kakashi.

_ Ukki-san. _

It was the name Naruto gave the little plant when he handed it to Kakashi as a birthday present last year. Naruto is this nice kid next door, the only child of the Namikaze. He’s a sweet boy, and the epitome of the word sunshine. And ever since Kakashi and Iruka moved into the apartment next to the small family, Naruto had already captured their hearts when they were greeted by him.

Naruto sometimes comes over to their place, either joining them for dinner or just plainly hanging out with them. Naruto was a joy to have, and Iruka was so glad that the Namikaze was part of their life. 

This plant, Ukki-san, was what Naruto had chosen to give Kakashi because he said, ‘Kakashi-jisan needed a hobby other than reading  _ that _ book.’ They all broke in laughter after that, and Kakashi might not admit it to Iruka, but the day Naruto gave him the houseplant, he caught his boyfriend searching through the internet on how to take care of a plant. 

Iruka shook his head at the fond memory and took note to give Naruto a treat the next time he saw him. 

Once Iruka was done gathering some chips and drinks, he returned to the living and found Kakashi the same way he had left him. Iruka released a sigh as he sauntered towards the middle and placed the tray of snacks on the coffee table. 

Iruka flopped back on the sofa, instantly melting when Kakashi’s hand found his thigh and gave it a light squeeze. He smiled then proceeded to take over Kakashi’s laptop and help his boyfriend look through it. 

Kakashi looked at him softly and mouthed an ‘I love you’ before he resumed talking to his client. After a while, Kakashi finally hung up his phone, sighing in relief as he told Iruka that his client finally calmed down and agreed to let Kakashi send in his proposal tomorrow. It lessened the stress, yes, but Kakashi was still disappointed with himself, and for ruining their date night. 

"Come on now, don’t be gloomy.” The words escaped Iruka's mouth sweetly as he gave Kakashi a smile, "It's only ten pm, we can still watch you know…" 

"I know..." Kakashi replied and chose to snuggle on Iruka’s side, placing his chin on Iruka’s shoulder as his eyes watched Iruka rummage through his email- from the sent files, spam, and business only categories. 

A peaceful silence surrounded them, with the occasional clicks from the laptop and kisses Kakashi planted on Iruka’s shoulder. Even though the brunet couldn’t find it yet, at least he’s helping Kakashi out. A few moments later though, something caught both of their attention as Kakashi’s laptop pinged with a new notification. 

Both him and Kakashi froze as the email about a receipt from a certain  _ jewelry _ store popped up, confirming that the  _ ring _ Kakashi purchased last week was received along with a thank you message below. 

_ Okay… _

Iruka’s mouth was tightly shut, heart beating loudly as he felt Kakashi move away from his shoulders. Iruka was sure his face was beet red, but he couldn’t fathom anything right now as the only thing that’s running in his mind was that Kakashi purchased a ring. 

It only meant one thing. 

They had talked about it actually, somewhere in between their tenth year anniversary. They've been together since their first year of college and now that they're working, they promised each other to build themselves up financially first before settling in. 

Yet as it registered in Iruka's mind that they were indeed settled and ready, he couldn't help but chuckle as he carefully handed Kakashi back his laptop. 

Kakashi took the laptop quietly, and the atmosphere around them was tense - in a good way. Honestly, Iruka didn’t know how he should react. Surprised? Flattered? Amazed? Maybe. Iruka was well aware he shouldn’t have seen that email.

Soft laughter escaped Kakashi’s lips and Iruka snapped his head towards his boyfriend only to be greeted by pink cheeks and ears. 

Iruka blinked, Kakashi blinked back. 

_ Want you to be my  
_ _ Green Tea in the morning  
_ _ Be my, my sugar honey  
_ _ You're just so great  
_ _ I wonder   
_ _ I wonder why you love me _

  
  


Then Iruka found himself giggling, trying his best not to look too flustered as he leaned back on the couch, gaze landing on Kakashi who looked as dumbfounded as him but was chuckling lightly. 

It wasn’t until Kakashi moved to close the laptop that their laughter increased its volume. Kakashi shook his head as he placed the said gadget on the coffee table before turning to look at Iruka fondly, “Okay…” Kakashi managed to utter between chuckles, “why are we even laughing?" Kakashi asked and their laughter doubled. It was silly, Iruka thought, this night could've been worse, but who knew it would end up like this?

"I don't know!" Iruka answered, shaking his head with his hands over his mouth as he turned to look at Kakashi, observing how red his face was and assumed his own wasn't that different also. 

"Well, I don't know either!" Kakashi retorted back and snorted out a laughter after. 

It was minutes later when they finally managed to calm down with Iruka still giving Kakashi a teasing smile. 

_ Gosh, he loves this man so much. _

“What?” Kakashi asked when he noticed Iruka was staring at him with a goofy smile. 

Iruka shook his head and leaned forward. He pecked Kakashi lightly on the lips before he drew back slightly, “Is it here?” Iruka questioned with a grin plastered on his face and watched giddily as Kakashi nodded shyly. 

Iruka’s face scrunched up in delight, receiving a soft kiss from Kakashi in return.

"Is it hidden somewhere?" 

Kakashi nodded again and Iruka swore to the heavens that Kakashi was so adorable and honest. Iruka  _ really _ couldn’t wait to say yes to him. 

Then an idea suddenly popped in Iruka’s mind. The brunet quickly stood up and faced Kakashi, making an excited noise. “Kashi!” Iruka called out, “Can we play hot or cold?”

“What?” Kakashi was laughing as he watched Iruka skip over to the TV. 

“Hot or cold! Tell me, is the ring here?” Iruka motioned for the drawers below and gently tapped each one of them while keeping eye contact with Kakashi. 

The silver-haired man was laughing once more, one hand beckoning for Iruka, “Iruka, let’s just cuddle, come here!” 

"Kashi, you have to tell me if it's hot or cold!" Iruka whined playfully. The brunet then walked over to the bookshelf, tan fingers touching every leather covered book as he averted his gaze back to Kakashi. “How about now?”

"Iruka…" Kakashi called out bashfully, face painted with embarrassment as his lover continued to walk through the living room.

"How about here?" Iruka moved toward the shoe rack near the front door, touching every footwear one by one while laughing. "Come on, Kashi! Tell me." Iruka teased, clearly having the time of his life seeing how red Kakashi's face was. 

"Iruka! Come on, let's just watch a movie-" 

"Or…" Iruka cut him off and ran towards the kitchen and Kakashi followed suit, amazed at how adorable Iruka was acting.

"Here?" Iruka touched the cupboards and both couples couldn't help but laugh once again. Iruka squeaked happily, arms automatically wrapping themselves around Kakashi's neck as he was lifted up and brought back to the living room. 

They ended up back on the couch, Iruka on his back with Kakashi on top. He was still teasing the silver-haired man with possible places where he could’ve hidden the ring, but was always cut off with a pair of lips over his. 

A little while later, both of them managed to calm down and were now seated up straight with that chick flick movie playing. As they snuggled in each other’s arms, Iruka looked up at Kakashi and planted a kiss on his jaw. 

“I love you.” He whispered, voice laced with sincerity and the other man just glanced down at him with a smile. 

“I love you, too…”

That night as Kakashi woke up to grab himself a glass of water, he quietly made his way down to the kitchen as his mind recalled the happenings from earlier. Kakashi smiled dumbly to himself. He couldn’t believe the secret he tried to hide for a month was easily revealed because of a goddamn email. 

He knew he wasn’t the best at keeping secrets from Iruka. Kakashi knew he didn’t plan it too well. However, as he passed by the little knick-knacks near the kitchen entrance, Kakashi paused as his eyes landed on the plant Naruto gave him- Mr. Ukki. 

At least there’s one thing he did well. 

Kakashi smirked and reached forward to grab the pot and lifted it up slowly, revealing a small ring box hidden between the plant and other knick-knacks he knew Iruka wouldn’t bother to look through.

He took hold of the small box and opened it gently. 

Kakashi smiled as the ring glimmered against the soft blanket of moonlight that passed through his windows. 

He couldn’t wait to ask Iruka. 

  
  


_ I wonder why you love me  
_ _ It's so lovely, can't complain  
_ _ One day I'll give you my name  
_ __ If you're down

**Author's Note:**

> ukki-san did a great job :p 
> 
> heey, you reached the end! thank you for reading!   
> comments and kudos are super duper appreciated!~ please don't hesitate to tell me all ur feels :D
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169
> 
> _take care! uwu_


End file.
